


Arise and Sing

by DTPS2002



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTPS2002/pseuds/DTPS2002





	Arise and Sing

1.  
My name is Guago Plateado. I am a Hollow who gained Soul Reaper powers; as is my younger, ambitious brother, Arturo. He thought that he could destroy all the Soul Reapers and take over the World of the Living, and I was the only person standing in the way of his plans. There were many battles until, one day, he went out executing his feeble plan once again. 

After what seemed like eternity, I decided to see what had happened to him. I knew that I would not be given a warm welcome, but it was a risk I had to take. But then, something strange happened; I somehow gained an ability I never knew I had. I never knew that I could gain other abilities different from the ones I already had; I was able to remove the remaining section of my mask willingly. 

This strange ability not only gave me a way to avoid suspicions of others, but it gave me an entirely new appearance; a Soul Reaper. Once I opened the portal, I saw a bright light. I thought that my brother was succeeding in his plans; I thought wrong. 

As I descended from the portal, I saw many figures standing in different positions and I heard my brother screaming in pain. These figures were sealing Arturo away. I knew that he wouldn’t succeed in this plan but, I never thought that he would fail as miserably as I saw he had. When the light disappeared, I knew that I had seen enough. 

I placed the remaining section of my mask on my face once again. Strings of unpleasant words and sentences flowed strongly through my mind.

“Damn you, Soul Reapers!” I ended up shouting, “Damn you all to Hell!” After a while, calmed down - tears welling up in my eyes - and decided that the Soul Reapers might not be that bad, and I knew that if I was to avenge my brother, I would have to make a plan that was as clever as my brother would think of. I thought for hours and I couldn’t think of anything. Something inside me was telling me not to avenge Arturo. I felt – no, I knew - that I would cross a dark path that, once I had started down it, I would never return; I knew that I would have to wait until something, anything, would weaken the power sealing my brother away.


End file.
